Harry Potter and the Curse of Ksitigarbha's Ten Levels of Hell
by Falloutfan2281
Summary: When a Chinese Dark Arts cult threatens to destroy the world with the staff of a powerful deity, Harry Potter and the wizarding leaders of the free world must band together to stop the red menace.


**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, the Harry Potter universe, or any of the characters that either were portrayed or mentioned in the books and/or movies. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.. I do, however, own the story of this particular fan fiction, and any of these characters of which I have invented for the sole purpose of the story.**

 **This story contains content that is based off of Chinese folk religion and mythology, and almost guaranteed violence, coarse language, and sexual scenes as this story progresses. Reader beware.**

The stagnant traffic of downtown Beijing was at a complete stall, as Chinese muggles were getting off from work.  
The droning horns and screaming engines harmonized with the roar of construction work on renovating two existing business buildings, both for foreign contract companies.  
Deep in the urbanized jungle was a small marketplace, where the community denizens could buy, sell, or trade to their own accord. Spangled crimson and gold banners were propped around in detail, as if done professionally. The local variation of Mandarin Chinese was thrown around, such as when an elderly man in a straw hat began haggling for the price of a pet duck,  
and when the driver of a horse-driven wagon was being cursed out by an angry pedestrian who had accidentally ran over his foot.  
Two robed men appeared as if from nowhere, and approached a rather firm, stern-looking vendor who had happened to be selling rice cakes.  
"What is the password?" the woman asked suspiciously.  
"Peking Lemon Duck," the first robed man answer.  
Without a second of hesitation, the woman pulled out a cherry blossom wand and waved it about while muttering an incantation.  
Almost instantly, a pair of staircases actualized into the ground, and the men descended the steps, while the bargaining Muggles were none the wiser.  
"...this artifact, my lord?"  
"Yes, this is what I believe to be the only portal to the world of the dead," a balding, heavyset of a man had replied. This particular person of influence had a puced-coloured scar on his right eye, and a rather brutish indent on his left cheek. Twenty men had been sitting at a rugged-looking conference table, and all had their fearful gaze affixed on the balding man,  
as the robed men had noticed. "I expect the shipment of Peruvian Darkness Powder has arrived, no, Lan?"  
"Y-yes, my lord. The shipment is on its way. It sh-" Lan had stammered, but the man has arisen from his desk in which he had been loafing in.  
"I do not accept disregard of deadlines, Lan Caihe," the balding man stated coldly. "You stated yesterday it would arrive today."  
"That's why I brought you your second requested item, Lord," quivered Lan, holding out a small disk that strongly resembled a Wu Zhu coin.  
The balding man's eyes lit up as he took the coin. "Excellent," he hissed. "This was my main priority. Since you failed to retrieve the powder on time, but now that you brought me the coin, you will not be punished."  
The man had just noticed the robed men. "Ah, you are the couriers that have been sent to me, to deliver the package I so desperately need..."  
The robed men nodded, as one of them had protruded a small parcel. Using a nonverbal spell, he opened the parcel and lifted out a worn piece of parchment, to which he handed to the now jovial balding man.  
"Yes...," the balding man stated gleefully. "This will show the location to the staff of Dizang, which will allow me to..."  
"Allow you to what, my Lord?" a man across the table had asked.  
"No, Lu Dongbin. I cannot reveal my motives to these couriers, they have not gained my trust." the balding man had answered. "Depart."  
he added coldly to the robed couriers, to which they did.  
The man removed his wand from his jacket, pointed at the door, and muttered "Homenum Revelio". When he realized the couriers were not eavesdropping on the conversation, the bald man turned to his discipiles again.  
"Now I will explain my diabolical plan, my most devoted of servants. This staff of Dizang will open the portal of the ten levels of hell,  
and Dizang's wishing jewel will help light the way. With these, I will control all the ten dimensions of hell. Lord Voldemort, Grindelward,  
Kongju, Gaunub the Evil... All these dark wizards have tried and have either completely failed or nearly succeeded. They didn't even pursue the right path to greatness, and power." the balding man worded, with every word he spoke he grew a malignant grin. "If we succeed, I will grant you all seats in hell, as we watch the world engulf in fire and brimstone. You will all be rewarded, as we see to it."  
The men at the table cheered and roared with excitement. This only ceased when the balding man raised his forefinger to signal silence.  
"However, there is a hindrance. The great Chinese seer Erlang Shen has prophecized that a brave and formidable wizard would defeat me, and stop us from achieving our dream!" Angry shouts of protest erupted from the table. "I do not know who this Chosen one would be, not even the seer. It could be anyone in all of mainland China or Taiwan. I have, however, heard that the one who defeated the English dark wizard Voldemort is still alive and well. If he hears about us, he may shut down our whole operation." the balding man whispered solemnly. "My Lord, what is his name?" Han Xiangzi asked.  
"His name..."  
"His name is Harry Potter."


End file.
